Lorien Origin
by Zhie
Summary: Origin of the Lorien Brothers Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil. Based on nothing in the books, and in my universe they are the sons of Celeborn and Galadriel. Glorfindel's in the story, too. Written for the challenge at Haldir Lives.
1. Part One

Title: Lórien Origin  
Author: Zhie (with creative help from Mags and Monty)  
Author email: Bubastis_Zagazig@msn.com  
Rating: Warnings: er, I think it's all G, maybe PG depending  
Haldir Pairing: none, actually, which surprises me more than the readers, I think  
Other Pairing(s): Well, Celeborn and Galadriel are together, and the first bits of Elrond's relationship with Celebrian are revealed, but actually, there's no sex, so the pairings part isn't much of a…anything, really. Okay, I have to amend this, because I didn't expect it to happen, but the muse forced me to pair Glorfindel and Gildor, but still nothing of great interest happening. Just a little innuendo.  
Summary: Ever wonder how Haldir, Orophin, and Rúmil came to be in Lothlórien? If not…well…I suppose stopping here and skipping to the words 'the end' would work for you…  
Other notes:  
The figuring of ages are not very well set in stone here. That's because I was more interested in story than history here. In part one, Haldir goes from birth to about ten-ish…I say ten-ish, because it is more years than that, but in age comparable to man, he is in that ten-year-old range. Celebrian is somewhat older, but not more than a young adolescent. In part two, Celebrian is just barely considered an adult, Haldir is in the late part of adolescence, while Orophin is in the middle part of adolescence. So much of the dates of things happening are way off, I'm sure, but I'm doing it for the story not the history.   
Assume that everything is being spoken in Sindarin unless otherwise noted. Considering I can't write fluent Sindarin, and most people can't read it, translating it would have made for problems all around.  
This was brainstormed over a weekend when we decided we wanted to have a definite origin for the Lórien Brothers when we wrote about them, but didn't like the idea of their parents dying, giving them up, going to the west, or being killed by orcs. In fact, we didn't really like the idea of parents in the first place…que story… 

PART I 

-- 

"I have found that you seem more solemn as time passes." Celeborn remarked quietly, finding Galadriel sitting beneath a tree in her garden. It was hours after the evening meal that he had found her, though he knew he had searched this sanctuary of hers a half dozen times since then and now. Sinking to his knees in front of her, he took up her hands in his. "Tell me of your troubles, even if I be the cause, I shall do what is in my power to remedy them."

Galadriel leaned forward, placing a kiss upon his folded hands. "It is not trouble that concerns me, my husband, but a longing that aches my heart."

"Of the sea." Nodded Celeborn, though Galadriel shook her head.

"Of a child." Galadriel's eyes met Celeborn's. "Of a son."

He broke their gaze, casting his eyes to the mirror knowingly, then back to her. "Of all things in my power to give you, I would most gladly grant such a request to you, my dearest. If the Valar allow such graciousness." But her eyes told him no amount of effort upon his part would quell her longing.

"I know it is not for lack of desire for us to have another child." Galadriel whispered with a remorseful smile. "But I see nothing in the mirror and nothing in my thoughts of such a blessing. And I fear that our daughter, when she has grown, will settle away from Lothlórien."

"Then we must pray to the Valar for a son who will love Lórien as we do, who will hold in his heart the greatest longing for the Golden Woods." Celeborn raised a hand to Galadriel's cheek, stroking the tears from her face. "And we must continue to pray until we have driven the Valar mad with our incessant pleas that they answer our request."

---

Years had passed, and though each night and each morning the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien whispered their wish to the Valar, it seemed the only greeting received was silence. Yet hope remained, and neither refrained from the ritual prayers. 

It was in winter, on a particularly bitter evening, that both had retired early, and Galadriel had felt something amiss. In the first hours of the day, when sun had yet to even glimpse upon the woods, she awoke from her reverie. Anxious, she threw off her covers and hastily untangled herself from the arms of the Lord, who was awakened soon after.

"What is the matter? Where do you go?" Celeborn asked softly, reaching out for his wife, who held a hand up as if asking for silence. It was given, and a moment later, the faintest sounds of a newborn elfling could be heard by both. 

The pair rushed from the room, clad only in nightclothes, and began to hurry down from the talan. For the first and only time in his immortal life, Celeborn openly cursed the many flights of stairs from their flet to the ground. Galadriel remained quiet, concern openly showing upon her face as she raced ahead by not more than a few steps. As she reached the last stair, Celeborn landed beside her, having leaped over the last few.

The cries became more insistent now, and more elves had been awakened, though whether due to the elfling or the ruckus made by the Lord and Lady, none would say. An assemblage had formed, led by the leaders of Lórien, into Galadriel's garden. The rest of the elves stopped just at the edge while Celeborn and Galadriel slowly approached the spot where the wails could be heard.

"To whom does this elfling belong?" Questioned Celeborn as Galadriel bent to collect the weeping bundle into her arms. "Why has he been abandoned here?"

Galadriel hushed the babe, calming his cries into soft, weepy sniffles. "He belongs to the Valar, and has been given to us. He is not abandoned; rather he is here at home. His is the answer to our prayers, the hidden one who has been found."

"He is our son?" Celeborn asked, somewhat wary, but Galadriel shook her head.

"He is the son of Lothlórien." She paused for a moment, adjusting the child in her arms. Like most elflings, she had expected him to fall asleep when he had been calmed, but he seemed hungry with curiosity, taking in all around him with his large grey eyes. "He is Haldir."

"Haldir of Lórien." Agreed Celeborn, accepting the elfling from his wife as she stood, cradling the child against his chest to keep him warm. "Welcome to the Golden Woods, Haldir of Lórien." Celeborn believed he saw the infant raise an eyebrow at that, though he was not positive of it until many years later.

---

Again the years passed, though much faster it seemed in this realm of unchanging time, for the woods were filled with greater happiness than they had been. Haldir was joyfully accepted into the Lord and Lady's family, though mindful they were of whom he truly belonged to. Every elf could see it was not others whom the elfling felt the deepest connection to, but the forest, as if each tree were kin to him. 

As he grew, so did his love of the nature that surrounded him, and secretly vowed to himself to protect such beauty, and those whom lived among it as soon as he came to an age suitable to such a task. Even as a youth, he frowned upon those who tromped through the grass without mind to watch their steps of seedlings that might be in their paths. It was never elves who did such things, but the men and dwarves his parents allowed to walk under the mallyrn.

But of all which mystified him, dwarves clomping over newborn trees was the least of his concerns. It was his parents, of all things, that baffled him most. Other elflings whom he knew seemed to know something he did not, yet did not share their knowledge with him except in mindless taunts and teasing, none of which he ever appeared to pay mind to. His sister was strange as well, never acting as other siblings he saw. Her manner was indifferent toward him, though friendly enough, not by any means comforting. His parents seemed similar, though they showed great love, their was still a certain detached feeling he had.

It seemed to no surprise to them when he bravely marched into their bed chambers one evening, climbed upon the downy mattress and over the sheets until he was between Celeborn and Galadriel, and demanded an explanation. Haldir had seated himself, cross-legged, back against the headboard between the Lord and Lady before he spoke. "I am different." He finally said after a few moments of careful contemplation. "I would like to know why."

"Every elf is different, Haldir." Galadriel said gently, attempting to pull him closer to her, but he remained firmly planted despite her effort. "The Valar chooses each of us to be unique. There are no two elves who are the same – and very few elves that share the same name, either."

"I know we're all different, but I'm more different."

Galadriel glanced sideways at her husband, who had already rolled the scroll he had been reading and was now staring at his hands thoughtfully. "You're right, Haldir. You are indeed different." Celeborn placed a comforting arm around the elfling, but did not try to budge him from where he sat. "When your mother and I found we could have no other children, we began to pray to the Valar to give us a son. It took many years, but it was not in vain, for one night, we came upon you in the garden, beneath the mallyrn. It was then that we knew you to be different, nay, special, from other –"

"Wait." Haldir digested the information, then turned to Celeborn with eyes slightly narrowed. "So you're not my parents?"

"That isn't at all the truth." Comforted Galadriel, resisting the urge to punch Celeborn in the shoulder. "Haldir, dearest child, you were a gift from the Valar. We always have been and will always be your parents, though it was the Valar themselves that gave you life and the forest to which you belong. Do you understand those words?"

"I understand them." Haldir finally confirmed. "But I don't believe a single one."

"Our race is a special one, and permissions are given for special things to occur." Celeborn tried again. "Perhaps there is one who could better explain to you the wonders that come of being an elf." Haldir looked now with curiosity, so Celeborn continued. "He is named Glorfindel, and had once fallen in times past while fighting a great Balrog. He spent much time in Mandos, the halls of waiting, where an elf goes when they have been killed. The Valar saw fit to allow his return to Middle Earth, and so he was reborn again as Glorfindel, and serves now with Lord Elrond in Rivendell. Where there are no Balrogs." Added Celeborn, though he could see that he raised more questions than he had answered.

"Now I know you are lying to me." Haldir scuttled down off the bed before either parent could scoop him into their arms and stood for a moment by the door. "When you have decided to tell me the truth, I shall be ready to hear it. Or you can have the Ghost of Glorfindel tell me instead." He said, with more than a hint of disbelief and sarcasm in his voice, before heading down the hall.

--

"He called me what again?" asked the smiling blonde elf, leaning back on the couch in Celeborn's study.

"Ghost of Glorfindel – I tell you, he didn't believe a word I said to him." Celeborn said shaking his head. "It really was terrible last night, and I have not seen him this morning. He refused to come to breakfast until there was something the Lady and I had to tell him, and laughed when I said that you would be coming and perhaps would speak with him about the Valar. Glorfindel, really, please stop smirking like that. You don't know how awful it is to be called a liar by your own child – and I have not but myself to blame, for I should have told him of his heritage when he was younger."

"It isn't that bad, really." Glorfindel grinned. "It's been a while since I've run into an elf that doesn't know the story of how Glorfindel of Gondolin slayed the Mighty Balrog!"

"And was himself slain." Reminded Celeborn.

Glorfindel waved his hand as if that part of the tale was of little consequence. "Practically everyone who fights a Balrog gets killed. The point is, I got to come back. The Balrog, he is still dead, as far as I am aware. So, where is this charming and inquisitive young elfling hiding?"

--

Haldir had several favorite places in which to keep away from his parents, as well as others who might be looking for him. Some were high above the ground, a few were under trees, in thick underbrush. None were truly hidden from Galadriel, for when she needed, she could find him using the mirror's power. Since she highly respected the privacy of all of those in the Golden Wood, especially her own family, Galadriel forced Celeborn and Glorfindel to seek the elfling using conventional methods instead.

And when conventional methods of walking through the forest and calling for Haldir failed, Glorfindel executed Plan the Second for catching an elfling. Plan the Second consisted of laying out a picnic spread under a shady tree in an open area and wait for the elfling to come to you.

Celeborn was pleasantly surprised at how quickly Plan the Second worked, and how much more enjoyable it was than Plan the First. True, he was forced to listen to another rendition of the Balrog story, but nearing the end, Haldir made his appearance. Finding his way through the trees to the blanket spread along the ground, Haldir listened intently as Glorfindel finished his tale, relating his stay in Mandos, and his eventual return.

"So there really is a Glorfindel." Haldir said as the story ended.

"And still is, thank the Valar." Grinned Glorfindel. "I see you must be Haldir, and living up to your name with your hiding."

Haldir shrugged. "I wasn't hiding. I was just walking. You just happened to be in my path."

Throwing his head back in laughter, Glorfindel slapped a hand against his knee. "This one has a keen wit, Celeborn, and a quick tongue at that."

"A quick tongue at that, but I find he has a sharp mind, and does not speak with haste unless his beliefs are strong." Celeborn passed a plate of sliced fruits to Haldir and asked, "After seeing that Glorfindel is no ghost, do you concede that perhaps I may have been telling you the truth?"

Haldir sat, holding the plate, saying and doing nothing. At last, Haldir nodded. "It may be the truth, but I still do not know if I believe it."

The Lord of Lórien tilted his head. "Tell me what I might do to have you believe me." Offered Celeborn.

"What of the Mirror of Galadriel?" Glorfindel suggested. "Could not you show him the past? It is sometimes said to see is to believe."

Celeborn nodded. "Let us finish our lunch, and then we shall place the request upon Galadriel."

"Splendid!" replied Glorfindel, slicing a bit of cheese from the brick for himself. "For I have a fascinating tale to tell you of the great elven warrior Ecthelion and his valiant deeds that led to his demise."

'Great!' Thought Celeborn. 'Another Balrog story…'

--

They returned to the Great Mallorn late in the afternoon, and after a happy scolding from Galadriel to Celeborn about shirking duties, the Lady gladly consented to letting Haldir look into the mirror that evening. 

As the skies dimmed and the sun took leave from the shimmering stars, Galadriel summoned Haldir to her garden. Celeborn escorted him, moving slowly so that the elfling could take in the full beauty of the surroundings. "This is really where you found me?" He finally asked in awe as his foot left the final step. Galadriel returned his question with a smile and a nod as she glided to the mirror. In her hands she held a large pitcher, which she poured into the bowl upon an ornate pedestal.

"I can not guarantee the mirror will show what you wish to know. It may show the past, the future, or the present. I may show what has come to pass, that which will, and those events which may not happen at all. Haldir, my son, will you look in the mirror?" Her eyes focused upon the elfling who stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Haldir shifted his gaze to Lord Celeborn's pleasant expression, received a nod, and looked back to Lady Galadriel. Lifting a foot slightly, Haldir paused before placing it forward, looking once more into Celeborn's eyes, then placed it back upon the ground. "No, my Lady. I shall not." He swallowed hard as both adults changed their expressions to ones of confusion. "I am sorry for what trouble I have caused. How it is that I would say I could not believe you, I do not know. From this moment, I promise to believe your every word and obey your every command, my Lady. And my Lord." Haldir added hastily, bowing his head. "I…I shall now take my leave." Before either could say a word, Haldir had flown back up the stairs, scarcely looking behind or forward, and succeeded in running directly into Glorfindel's legs.

Haldir fumbled for the words of apology, then narrowed his eyes as he realized how close to the top of the steps Glorfindel had been. He had planned to ask the older elf just that question, but was whisked away around a clump of bushes far from the entrance to the garden. "You were spying!" accused Haldir once the pair had made it a safe distance.

"Hush, little friend, I was merely observing." Glorfindel peaked over the foliage, ducking when he saw Lord Celeborn's figure standing near the garden, obviously searching the area.

"If one observes without the knowledge of others, it is spying." Haldir stated.

"If I admit to spying, would you still your tongue?" bargained the elder elf. Haldir nodded, and Glorfindel sighed. "I was spying, true, but I wanted only to glimpse upon the mirror. I had planned to conveniently happen down the stairs just as you ran up them. Although, I must say, the way you ran just now would make one think you might have been, dare I say, frightened."

Haldir sucked on his bottom lip, pouting slightly. "I wasn't afraid. I just…I felt foolish."

Glorfindel looked amused. "Foolish?"

"For doubting Fath- Lord Celeborn." Corrected Haldir. "If he is as I have heard you say 'Celeborn the Wise', how could I not believe what he told me? I have sworn an oath to myself never to question their knowledge or judgments."

"That seems awfully harsh punishment for an elf of but seven years. There might come a time in your long eternal life you may rethink your decision." Glorfindel warned. "But from the short time I have spent with you, I dare say you seem to have a great amount of loyalty for the Lord and Lady." When Haldir did not answer, Glorfindel took another look over the bushes, finding the path clear. "It is safe to assume they are worried about where you have run to. Perhaps we should seek them out?"  
"I believe I have angered them with my behavior." Haldir mumbled. "I would rather sleep in the woods than return home this evening."

Glorfindel shook his head. "An elf sleeping on the ground when there's a perfectly good tree waiting for him is nonsense. If you would like, I could escort you to your bed, and tell Lord Celeborn you are sleeping already, as I need to speak to him this night for other reasons."

The elfling chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. "Only if you needed to speak to him anyhow…"

"That I do." Lied Glorfindel. "Let us return you to your home, and we shall talk no more on the matter until the morrow."

"I do not know if I should like to speak with them about it even in the morning." Haldir said worriedly. 

"Then I shall detain you from them until you feel you are prepared to address the issue." Glorfindel advised. "Though, you will have to speak with them sometime, for I shall be required to return to Rivendell eventually."

Stealthfully as a warrior making his way across the yards of an enemy's keep, Glorfindel led Haldir back to the Great Mallorn. They crept up the winding stairway in complete silence, hidden by the shadows. Once safely in the room Haldir slept in, Glorfindel turned to go, but turned back upon hearing the elfling heave a sigh.

"Does another matter trouble you, little friend?" 

Haldir shrugged. "It is only that my moth- that Lady Galadriel," he began again, "has every night spoken to me a tale of history before I rest. I do not think I shall easily enter reverie without it." A pair of enormous grey eyes looked up at Glorfindel. "Could you tell me a story?"

The elf sat right down at the bottom corner of the bed. "I do not know many stories, but perhaps something of the heroics of Elrond or the adventures of elves and men might suffice."

"I would very much like, if it is not too troubling, to hear the story of Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin's fight with the Great Balrog."

--

"Do you truly have to return to Rivendell?" Haldir asked of Glorfindel after supper one evening. Haldir had become quite a shadow to Glorfindel, and only just in the week he'd been in Lothlórien. Glorfindel was himself even surprised that the elfling still had not tired of hearing the tales of the fall of Gondolin – nay, he requested them especially in the evening before retiring to rest. In fact, Glorfindel himself was beginning to think for the first time that the Balrog story was getting a little old.

"I will have to in the end, my young friend. But I shall be here for some time – many years, in fact. I have promised to your parents that I shall educate you and your sister at the beginning of the next moon's cycle. I would have begun sooner, but I first needed to know what you knew, and that could only be accomplished by getting to know you." Glorfindel's expression twisted into one of confusion as he saw the disappointment wash across Haldir's face. "What troubles you, little friend? Do you not wish for my instruction?" 

"It is not that. I am most delighted to be taught by you, Lord Glorfindel."

"Then what?" Glorfindel moved to a seat closer to Haldir. They were outside, under the chief mallorn in Caras Galadon, so it was more a matter of finding a rock closer to the one Haldir was perched upon. Glorfindel opted for a patch of grass instead.

The young elfling slumped his shoulders and looked out over the sea of grasses and night blossoming flowers that spread out before him. "My father. He isn't really my father, but he says he is. He said you knew about that. That you could tell me about that."

Glorfindel folded his hands and brought them up under his chin. "That is a difficult question to answer. You were not born of elves, but as an elf, and of the Valar, and from Lothlórien. You were a product of the love between the Lord and Lady, of the graces of the Valar, and of great hope – and perhaps need. Fewer and fewer elflings are born as the years continue, little friend. And though you were not carried in the womb of your mother, is there any other whom you would call to in the darkness? And though your father, as you claim, is not truly your father, has any other picked you up and carried you upon their shoulders when your legs grew too weary to continue?"

He could see that Haldir's eyes were glistening with unshed tears, but Glorfindel continued, quickly coming to a conclusion. "You are different. Significantly different. But it is our differences that make us unique, that make us stronger, and wiser, and in the end, all the better for it. Listen not to the sharp tongues of your rival peers, for their words ride upon the waves of ignorance." Glorfindel cleared his throat, and decided to leave things at that. Behind him, he knew Galadriel and Celeborn were now standing, and so he stood, gave Haldir a squeeze on the shoulder, and headed for the talan he was using during his stay.

Glorfindel smiled, knowing that Haldir had thrown himself into the arms of his parents – he need not turn to look to know. With his first lesson a success, he happily looked forward to the years ahead. 

--

"Celebrian, tell me, if you began with a bag consisting of twenty apples, fed two to Asfaloth, and gave six to your brother, how many would be in the bag at the end of the day?"

"Twelve apples." Celebrian announced, then under her breath added, "But I don't * have * a brother."

Glorfindel frowned. It was becoming a recurrent theme during class time. "Celebrian, we do not speak under our breath as would a dwarf. And we do not speak such unpleasentries – tis unelfly."

"Tis true." She snapped back, causing even Glorfindel to flinch. For his part, Haldir sat perfectly still upon the ground, staring up only at Glorfindel when he spoke, and to his sheet of practice parchment the rest of the time.

"The lesson is concluded for the day." Glorfindel pointed to Celebrian. "We will speak to your parents. Now. Haldir, continue practicing your writing – and please, smaller characters, if you will." Glorfindel marched Celebrian back to the main talan. 

Haldir picked up the pen, preparing to dip the tip into the small vial of ink, but he remained motionless for some time. It was not until many minutes later that he realized with horror that he had been sobbing silently, and that what he had practiced earlier was now running down the page in grey streams.

His small hands lunged at the page, crumpling it and throwing it across the grass. Glorfindel continued to assure him that his differences were a blessing, and that others would realize this in time. Haldir keep hope that some day perhaps that would be true, but he continued to feel utterly alone. Even Glorfindel had been born once – born to real parents, like any other elf, so even he could not share in the same pain Haldir felt. 

"I wish there was an elf just like me." He sniffled aloud, but quietly to himself. "I wish I had a brother or a sister. A real one." Haldir thought for a moment, then repositioned himself, from sitting to kneeling. He folded his hands in front of him and bowed his head.

It was hours before anyone came to look for him, namely when he did not return from the valley used for classes when suppertime came. Celeborn was the one to find him, still upon his knees and speaking in soft tones.

"For what reason do you kneel so, Haldir?" Questioned Celeborn as he stooped down.

"I am praying, my Lord Celeborn." Answered Haldir.

Celeborn quirked an eyebrow, both at Haldir's admission of what he was up to, and at the formal address of his name. "May I ask of you, Haldir, for what you pray?"

"Praying for a brother." He said with exasperation before resuming his whispers.

Stooping down to face the elfling, Celeborn lifted Haldir's chin up with a finger so that he had the youngster's gaze. "I know of what troubles you, of what your sister said, and have spoken with her-"

"She's not my sister." Haldir said in an even tone. "And even as I do have a family, I have no kin. I wish only for a brother, for a friendly companion."

"Haldir, the Valar are gracious, but you must know they cannot grant every request made of them." Celeborn told him gently. "Let us at the least find you to your bed, so that you may rest, and if you are indeed set upon your goal, I should like to help you pray. But in the morning." Haldir nodded as Celeborn helped him to stand. With one hand, the Lord of the Golden Wood held that of his son, while the other scooped up the pen and ink from the grass. "Shall I ask Glorfindel to come tell you a story before you rest?"

Haldir shook his head. Although most nights he would have appreciated the idea, the last thing he needed was to be put to sleep by the tale of the Lord of Gondolin's fall to a Balrog. He had work to do.

As soon as he was sure that no one would check on him again for the night, Haldir turned on his side, clasped his hands together, and as quietly as he could so as not to disturb the others on the flet, began to make his case to the Valar once again.

--

The next morning found Haldir searching Galadriel's garden with earnest. Behind rocks, beneath trees, beside the mirror, Haldir frowned when he could find nothing, not even a clue of some sort. Befuddled, he flopped down upon the bottom stair. 

"You seem to have lost something." Remarked Glorfindel from the top of the steps. 

"Nay, I merely look for something." Haldir said, a bit startled that he had been watched the entire time.

"How are you so sure this is where you will find it?" Glorfindel carefully stayed just at the edge of the top stair. "Perhaps if you tell me what it is you seek, I might help you find it?"

Haldir took a cautious step forward up the stairs. "If I tell you, you must not tell the Lord and Lady."

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow at the request. "Are you so sure they do not already know what it is you seek?"

The youngster opened his mouth to respond, but confusion flashed in his eyes. "I …what do you mean?"

"I was sent to find you, little friend, for Lord Celeborn has found something he thinks may belong to you." Glorfindel held out his hand to the elfling. "And I rather agreed, as he did not have the eyes of either the Lord or the Lady."

Haldir sprang forward, taking the stairs two at a time – an impressive feet for one with such short legs – until he had grabbed hold of Glorfindel and practically dragged his teacher to the Great Mallorn.

They ran the entirety of the curving stairs, paying little to no attention to those who greeted them along the way. Reaching the living area, Haldir flung open the doors to the master bedroom, bothering not to knock. His legs halted when he saw upon the center of the bed a smallish, squirming elfling, fawned over by Galadriel and Celeborn on either side. "Is that him?" managed Haldir, nearly out of breath. Galadriel looked up Celeborn with an amused expression, while the Lord nodded and grinned.

"I see you could not wait for morning." Teased Celeborn as Haldir crawled up the side of the bed. Celeborn frowned as Haldir wrinkled his nose. "What is the matter?"

"I did not know Orophin would be so…small…" 

Galadriel looked upon Haldir with shock and amusement. "Orophin?"

"Yes, my brother, Orophin." Haldir sounded somewhat exasperated at having been questioned. "I fear the Valar misunderstood my request."

"He is of course your brother, Haldir, but all elves begin as such." Galadriel explained, waving a hand above the cooing elfling. "You yourself began as a baby, as did Celeborn, Glorfindel, and myself."

"Huh." Haldir blinked at the revelation, then crawled down from the bed, where he knelt on the floor and folded his hands before him.

"What are you doing?" asked Celeborn, peering down from his perch, masking the concern in his voice.

"I am praying," Haldir stated, "for him to be bigger."

Galadriel bit her lip from laughing as Celeborn rolled his eyes, then came over to Haldir, standing him up. "It seems we have had enough praying for one day, at the least. Please, if you would, clean yourself up, and then join us for a meal before you begin your daily studies."

"But Orophin –" began Haldir.

"But Orophin will be here when you finish with your lessons for the day. Now, off to wash up." Insisted Celeborn.

Haldir nodded, crawled up to the bed once more, kissed the baby elf upon the brow. "I love you, Orophin." He whispered to the elfling, before bowing quickly to the elder elves, and heading to the washroom.

Galadriel glanced at Celeborn. "Might I ask what gave Haldir the idea to pray for a brother?"

"Not I." Defended Celeborn. "For when I found out of his plan, I was adamant that he wait until morning when it might be discussed." Two sets of elven eyes fixed upon the former Gondolin Lord.

"He is awfully cute, isn't he?" Glorfindel grinned sheepishly, tickling the baby's foot. 

"I do not understand how such a thing could have happened this fast. We prayed many a year before Haldir was delivered. How is it possible such a thing could happen to quickly?" Celeborn wondered.

Glorfindel shrugged. "He * was * a gift of the Valar…he probably has a direct line."

In his room, Haldir finished dressing for the day, then settled himself comfortably upon the floor and began to pray for Orophin to 'get bigger'. 

_Continued..._


	2. Part Two

Title: Lórien Origin  
Author: Zhie (with creative help from Mags and Monty)  
Author email: Bubastis_Zagazig@msn.com  
Rating: Warnings: er, I think it's all G, maybe PG depending  
Haldir Pairing: none, actually, which surprises me more than the readers, I think  
Other Pairing(s): Well, Celeborn and Galadriel are together, and the first bits of Elrond's relationship with Celebrian are revealed, but actually, there's no sex, so the pairings part isn't much of a…anything, really. Okay, I have to amend this, because I didn't expect it to happen, but the muse forced me to pair Glorfindel and Gildor, but still nothing of great interest happening. Just a little innuendo.  
Summary: Ever wonder how Haldir, Orophin, and Rúmil came to be in Lothlórien? If not…well…I suppose stopping here and skipping to the words 'the end' would work for you…  
Other notes:  
The figuring of ages are not very well set in stone here. That's because I was more interested in story than history here. In part one, Haldir goes from birth to about ten-ish…I say ten-ish, because it is more years than that, but in age comparable to man, he is in that ten-year-old range. Celebrian is somewhat older, but not more than a young adolescent. In part two, Celebrian is just barely considered an adult, Haldir is in the late part of adolescence, while Orophin is in the middle part of adolescence. So much of the dates of things happening are way off, I'm sure, but I'm doing it for the story not the history.   
Assume that everything is being spoken in Sindarin unless otherwise noted. Considering I can't write fluent Sindarin, and most people can't read it, translating it would have made for problems all around.  
This was brainstormed over a weekend when we decided we wanted to have a definite origin for the Lórien Brothers when we wrote about them, but didn't like the idea of their parents dying, giving them up, going to the west, or being killed by orcs. In fact, we didn't really like the idea of parents in the first place…que story… 

PART II 

-- 

"You are rightly proud of them, Galadriel." Smiled Elrond as he dismounted. "They are most respectful – more so than other elflings I have been acquainted with."

Galadriel smiled, thankful that neither of the adolescent Brothers Lórien had corrected the fact that they did not believe themselves to be elflings any longer. Both smiled cordially and bowed to Lord Elrond as he stood before them.

"Let me see, now. I have heard much of you both from Glorfindel in his letters. You," he began, stepping in front of the taller elf, "must be Haldir."

"Nay, Lord Elrond, I am called Orophin." The tall elf clasped his brother on the back. "This is my older, yet not bigger, brother Haldir."

Haldir suppressed the urge to push his brother into a bush is jest, merely bowing his head once again to Elrond. "We are both most pleased and honored to make your acquaintance. Many tales have we read of you, and yet we are still in awe to meet you in person." His words were unhurried and practiced, though they surprised all present except Glorfindel.

Elrond blinked, then grinned with amusement. "You spoke that in perfect Westron. Are you fluent?" Elrond asked in the same language.

"Not yet. I am learning." Haldir glanced over his shoulder to Glorfindel, who rewarded his pupil with a nod. Haldir turned back to their guest, and added slowly, "Glorfindel is a good teacher."

"I wish he was as good a communicator as you claim, for he could have told me to bring a few volumes in Westron for you to read. Perhaps you might stop in Rivendell and borrow a few books with which to practice the skills you are learning." Switching back to a more common tongue for those present, Elrond said. "I came to see what it was that kept Glorfindel from returning after such time, and find much importance in the task which detains him."

"Will you not stay for some time here, Lord Elrond, for we would much enjoy your company." Galadriel offered. 

"Perhaps I might stay for short time, though I have come to speak with Glorfindel of things which could not be conveyed in letters. A few days at most, if it would not inconvenience you." 

Galadriel smiled warmly. "Not at all, Lord Elrond." Her eyes caught his gaze for a long moment before she arched a brow. "Perhaps we will speak before the evening meal."

"I should like to speak with you, then." Elrond said. "I have heard there are many enchanting gardens here in Lothlórien, perhaps one might be suitable for such a meeting."

Galadriel did not reply. Instead, she directed various elves to help with the horses and baggage Elrond and his party had with them. Glorfindel assumed the responsibility of the Lord himself, offering an extensive tour of the city.

When the majority of the elves had cleared from the area, Haldir pulled Orophin down a hall and out of earshot of those remaining. "Well? What do you think?"

Orophin narrowed his eyes mischievously. "Honey in the saddlebags, sawdust in the sheets, and a frog in his dinner wine."

Haldir shook his head. "He will smell the honey and sawdust, and it would be cruel to do such a thing to a frog – the wine would kill it. Besides, I like him." Haldir glanced around, then said, "Tree sap in the saddlebags, sand in the sheets, and leeches in his water goblet. We will have to be sure mother uses the brass ones so he can not see what is in the glass." Orophin nodded before Haldir continued. "I shall collect the leeches and sand, if you can get the sap from one of the older mallyrn – the older, the stickier. Be mindful not to touch it!" Orophin nodded again before bounding away.

Haldir wasted little time in completing the second task. He was well aware of which room Elrond would be staying in, and there would be little time between now and dinner for the elf lord to both take a nap and speak to Galadriel. His second job would be more difficult, as it would require he catch the leeches, smuggle them back to Caras Galadhon, and get them into one water goblet in particular.

He was perched on the shore of the Nimrodel when Celebrian approached. "Have you see where the Lord Elrond has gone to?" she asked. Just barely an adult, she still seemed to hold onto her childhood by threads of innocence. Haldir shrugged his shoulders as she continued. "If you by chance come across him before the evening meal, would you be sure to tell me?"

"Shall I not just inform him you are looking for him?" Haldir questioned.

"No!" Celebrian blurted out. Haldir turned around, forgetting his current task as he looked up at the she-elf, a hand covered upon her mouth at her outburst. 

"You do not…It can not be…" mused Haldir. "You have a crush on the Lord Elrond!" he accused.

"Hush, you cave troll!" she scolded, eyes fierce.

Haldir recoiled, in part disgust and part amusement. "He is old!"

"What does that matter?" pouted Celebrian. "He's quite intelligent. And brave. And handsome."

"And old!" laughed Haldir. "He's probably thousands – no, millions – of years older!"

"He is not." Sniffed Celebrian. "His conception date was-"

"Tell me you do not have it memorized!" Haldir was now doing nothing to contain his delight in the newfound knowledge.

Celebrian huffed, turning away down the path. "Laugh now, for I want it out of your system by the wedding! You shall not see such humor in it when he is my husband." She said with determination.

Haldir fell backward, hysterical now, and was unable to say another word on the matter until Celebrian was well away from him.

--

"And this stairway leads down to-" Glorfindel glanced around to be sure there was no one around, "Galadriel's Garden." He whispered, to which Elrond rolled his eyes.

"Really, Glorfindel, it's on the official map of Lothlórien, of which there are at least six known copies." Elrond reminded him. "I hardly think you must place such mystique about it."

"My Lord, I am shocked that you would not hold such a place sacred as I!" scolded Glorfindel. As he stood, astonished at the admission by Elrond, Orophin ran past them, down the stairs, and then back up again.

"Excuse me, but have you seen my brother come this way?" When both shook their heads, Orophin bowed and ran off on his way. 

"Shall we then?" asked Elrond, advancing into the garden.

"Nay, my Lord, I dare not enter unless invited."

Elrond resisted the urge to pull Glorfindel down the steps with him. "Will you attend dinner this evening with the Lord and Lady, for I should very much like to speak with you further about your accomplishments while here."

"Of course, Lord Elrond." Glorfindel turned then and was gone.

Shaking his head at the folly Glorfindel sometimes showed, Elrond entered the garden. He was little surprised to see Galadriel there already, holding in her hands an ornate pitcher. "Good evening, Lady Galadriel."

"Lord Elrond. Then I have assumed correct, that it is the mirror that you seek?" When Elrond nodded, Galadriel poured the water into the mirror. "The mirror shows many things. It may show things that have come to pass, things that are to come, and other things which may not occur. Will you look into the mirror?"

Elrond thought to tell her that her introductory warning could use a bit of fine tuning, but decided he might make mention of it later. "If you would but let me." Elrond walked to the mirror, drawing in his breath and strength before looking into the clear water. At first, the mirror showed him events familiar to him – battles he had fought, the happenings of Rivendell, friends and acquaintances he knew. The scene began to change, and Elrond noted the setting was Lothlórien. An elven maid sat by the side of a stream, pulling petals from the stems of flowers. Her eyes focused upon him, and he gasped. He looked to Galadriel with worry, then back to the mirror. The elven maid was in Rivendell now, but no longer a maiden he could tell, for she cradled a tiny babe in her arms. As Elrond continued to watch, he watched as his own figure entered the image, carrying an identical child. His mirror self walked to the she-elf, gently meeting her for a kiss as he sat down beside her.

"Galadriel…you must know, I have never had thoughts about her…not in this manner at all…I have not seen her since she was very small…" Elrond tried to explain, but Galadriel raised a hand to still his voice.

"I have known long for this to be your fate. You were drawn to the mirror, as you would not have trusted yourself to choose this path with her. She is only just beginning to have feelings such as those you have seen in the mirror." Said Galadriel.

"But…" Elrond paused. "I'm so old! Compared to her, the difference in age is great."

"I shall remind you that I surpass your age, though I do not appreciate the thought of being old." Galadriel informed him.

Deciding it would be rather unfortunate to upset a possible future mother-in-law by pressing the topic, Elrond folded his hands in front of him. "What would you have me do, my Lady?"  
"That is not my decision to make." Galadriel admitted. "But I have known you always to be honorable and respectful. Celebrian is yet young, but she has matured quickly. If there comes a time you both feel you must be with one another, I could not imagine another who would be a better husband to my daughter. Fate can not be disrupted, Elrond. If this is your fate, to fight it would be folly."

Elrond nodded. "I must thank you for your generosity in allowing me to view the mirror."

Galadriel smiled, peering into the basin. Her expression quickly changed, eyes widening and smile replaced by frown. Elrond glanced back into the bowl.

"What are those two…" Elrond and Galadriel watched as Haldir dumped sand between the sheets of the freshly made bed in Elrond's room and Orophin poured a jar of mallorn sap into the saddlebags on Elrond's horse.

"Oh, dear." Sighed Galadriel. "I had indeed hoped that they would have been done with such tricks, especially after what happened to poor Thranduil."

Elrond looked up, intrigued. "What exactly did happen to poor Thranduil?"

Galadriel waved off the comment, clicking her tongue at the images she was watching. "I must catch them before dinner. I really wish they would not be so offensive to guests. They didn't used to be this …crafty."

"I remember being a bit like that in my adolescent years." Defended Elrond. He continued to watch as the pair found the chair that Elrond was to sit at for dinner. Orophin carefully slid a pair of leeches into the goblet in front of Elrond's plate while Haldir kept watch at the entrance. "Well, that is most certainly uncalled for!"

Galadriel shook her head, then emptied the mirror. "If you would excuse me, I must find them before they cause any further trouble."

Elrond was about to allow her leave, but spoke instead. "Why not allow me to take care of the problem? I believe I might be able to break them of this habit, if you would allow."

For a moment she thought, and then Galadriel nodded. "Be careful, Elrond. They are quite clever, I am afraid to admit."

"As am I." He said with a wink, then headed up the steps.

--

Dinner was to be served in the private eating chambers of the Lord and Lady. Used only for breakfast and on other rare occasions, it was not a place the younger members of the family were used to being in. The entire room was a thing of beauty, but the centerpiece of it all was the table – a magnificent tree branch that had knotted and curled in such a way that it would have been a shame to remove when the talan was built, and so everything was built around it. It was not perfectly round, nor perfectly square, but it was perfectly flat. No more than ten chairs would have fit round it, and tonight only eight were arranged at the place settings.

There were really no ends to the table, as it curved to and fro of its own accord, so Celeborn sat in the seat closest to the eastern side, while Elrond sat on the western, the only two seats that nearly faced each other. Galadriel was to Celeborn's right, with Glorfindel next, and Celebrian. To Celeborn's left sat Orophin, Haldir, and a member of Elrond's travel party that hadn't been introduced before to the Lórien brothers.

"Gildor Inglorion." The dark haired Noldor introduced himself as everyone edged up closer to the table. "I had not the chance to visit Lothlórien for some time. Lord Elrond happened upon me as he journeyed here and was good enough to invite me along. I hope I am not an unwelcome disruption to planned events." He apologized as wine was brought around the table by one of the servers.

"You are welcomed as a disruption, good friend and kin." Galadriel smiled as she inclined her head to Gildor. He nodded back, matching her smile.

Celeborn grinned, taking up his now filled glass of wine. "If I might be so bold as to offer a toast then. To the kin of Finarfin. May those who made their decent from him continue to be as wise and always be as fair as he."

Gildor smirked as he lifted his glass to his lips. "That sounded a compliment, but I know your husband well enough to believe there was a jest hidden in his words, Galadriel."

"A jest that shall be dealt with in time." Promised Galadriel with a sideways glance to Celeborn. The Lord of Lórien slyly feigned innocence while the other adults laughed. 

"So you two are related?" Haldir interrupted, wanting to be sure he understood correctly. The greater part of his focus was on Gildor, but his gaze shifted slightly to keep an eye on the water goblet near Elrond's plate.

Galadriel clicked her tongue in warning to the younger elf for his interruption, then answered by saying, "All elves are related to one another, Haldir, for we are all firstborn and share a family bond in that we are all Children of Iluvatar."

Haldir merely blinked at the answer. Orophin was more dramatic, throwing his face into his hands and moaning softly. "I hate it so when she talks in such riddles." He complained.

His ears were greated to soft laughter, after which Gildor spoke. "It is true we share common ancestors, yet my past is not greatly spoken of, for I was myself the product of an unbonded union. It could safely be assumed that we are cousins, and if this answer is to your satisfaction, let us speak no more of it."

Orophin sighed peacefully, shuffling his utensils off of his napkin. "If we are not to speak of it, then shall we not call you cousin?"

"Nay, if you wish, you may call me cousin, Cousin Orophin." Gildor replied, smoothing his own napkin over his lap.

"Then I shall, Cousin Gildor." Orophin said, relieved that if this guest was indeed related, that efforts to cause mischief were concentrated upon Elrond and not on other members of the travel party.

"Galadriel tells me you are imparting upon these three a vast amount of knowledge." Elrond said to Glorfindel once the meal had been set out upon the table. Elrond wrapped his hand around his water goblet, poised the glass just infront of his mouth as he waited for Glorfindel's reply and the reaction of his pupils.

Glorfindel nodded enthusiastically. "We have spent nearly every day since my arrival in educational pursuits, have we not?" When the three youngest elves all nodded, Glorfindel smiled and turned back to his plate, thinking the discussion at a close.

"What types of educational pursuits have you studied? What do they know, say, of the sciences?" Elrond asked, hand still grasping his cup.

Glorfindel stilled his fork and folded his hands. "We have been diligent in our studies, and have covered every branch of science."

"Have you? What of geology? Botany? Biology?"

Glorfindel snorted in contempt. "If you are going to question my methods of teaching, why not question my pupils instead?"

Elrond's expression became thoughtful, and he turned to Haldir. "You are aware that there is sand along the shores of the Nimrodel."

Haldir didn't even blink as he answered. "Is that what they are calling it these days?" More than a few of the others smirked at the comment as Elrond asked his question.

"What is the composition of the sand along the shores of the Nimrodel?"

"It would depend upon which shore one was standing, for the composition varies, my Lord." Replied Haldir.

Elrond inclined his head. "You knew that question to be a trick, which is commendable. Would you be able to determine which bank the sand was from if you had a sample?" Elrond did not wait for the answer as he pulled from a pouch on his belt a small clear vial containing sand that had formerly been between his bed sheets. He passed it to Gildor, who handed it to Haldir.

"You had this planned, didn't you? I can't believe you doubt my skills as a teacher this much." Glorfindel slouched a bit in his chair, then straightened to better catch the attention of the server to bring him more wine.

Haldir carefully inspected the contents as if he had never before seen the sand, then responded with, "It appears to be a mixture of quartz, shale, and granite. If this is true, then it has come from the northern side."

Elrond considered the answer, then turned to Celebrian without confirming the answer given. "The mallryn are the prominent tree of the woods of Lothlórien." Celebrian waited in silence for her question. "What are the exports that are created by or can be created from the mallyrn?"

"Each tree produces either a sweet golden fruit or a large bland nut, both of which can be harvested alone, or used in the making of lembas. They can be tapped for sap, which is then converted either to a syrup to be eaten or a strong glue commonly used to bind books. Fallen branches can be carved into the bows and arrows of the Galadrim, and the stripped bark is then used to make a silver-grey dye." Celebrian finished, having sounded as if she had recited the entire passage from a text.

"She forgot that we use them to live in." piped up Orophin, who was hushed by a kick under the table from Haldir.

"Flets are not an export, Orophin, we cannot send an entire talan to Mirkwood on horseback." Scolded Haldir under his breath. Orophin blushed, doubly so when Elrond set his gaze on him.

"The creatures that live in the depths of the Silverlode are numerous." Orophin gulped near audibly at Elrond's comment. "Which of the creatures within the river hold medicinal value?"

Glorfindel downed the rest of his glass of wine, only to have it instantly refilled by the server, then emptied it once again. "If I might be allowed to freely speak, my Lord, this is becoming ridiculous. You ask them questions even I do not know the answers to."

"There are, um, those frogs that you can use to help a horse with a wounded foot. The slime on their backs soothes the pain. And the, um, and the, uh, the…"

"Turtles." Coughed Haldir under his breath.

"And the turtles," began Orophin again, "The turtles with the red eyes. If you catch one, and you keep them for long enough that they shed their scales, the scales, they…they…uh, they…"

"Sleep." Hissed Haldir as he lifted his napkin to his mouth.

"They help you sleep. If you boil them in water. If you need to sleep so bad to drink turtle scale water." Orophin couldn't think of any other animals, and when Elrond did not prompt him to name another, he swallowed hard. His throat was dry, and he reached for his water goblet, draining the contents before setting it down.

It was a few moments before anyone said anything else, and then, it was Gildor who spoke. "I think you may have missed one."

"Which one?" Orophin asked, cocking his head to the side.

Gildor licked his lip and bit it to keep from smirking before he answered, "The one attached to you face." 

Orophin's eyes widened, and he swiped at his mouth with one hand, and then the other, finding not one, but two plump and slimy leeches had found themselves to be quite comfortable affixed to the young elf. As soon as he realized that he could not simply flick them off, he stood and stumbled backwards, knocking down his chair behind him. With no askance for excusal, Orophin rushed from the room, a slight whimper escaping his lips as he pulled at the animals on his face.

Some smiled, some gasped, and others, namely Glorfindel, merely drank another glass of wine. Haldir, not amused that his game had backfired, cleared his throat and attempted to excuse himself from the table. As he made an attempt to leave his place, he found his back and rear to be affixed to the chair he sat upon more permanently than the leeches on Orophin's face.

"Did you not say you wished to excuse yourself to see to your brother, Haldir?" Elrond asked, feigning concern, "Or has the mallorn glue already dried?" Elrond raised his goblet now and drank all of its contents at once.

Haldir sat with mouth slightly open in disbelief as the those remaining around the table did their best to hide their own amusement. His eyes circled the table, finally falling upon Celebrian. "You! You traitor!"

Laughter died down as the young she-elf was taken aback by the remark from the furious elf. "I know not of what you speak, Haldir."

"It was you, it was you who told him!" He hissed. "You were the one by the lake, you knew what we had planned."

"I swear, I did no such thing!" shouted Celebrian.

Haldir's eyes narrowed. "I know it was you. Just because you have such immense infatuation for the Lord of Imladris is no reason to give away our plans to him."

"What?!" Celeborn's knife and fork slid from his hands, hitting the wooden floor with a thud, doing little to cover the sound of Glorfindel spraying his wine out of his mouth and across the table, bathing both Haldir and Gildor in a fine mist. Elrond became as red as Celebrian had become pale, and Galadriel, though not different in the color of her cheeks, had become furious.

"Haldir! That is enough!" snapped Galadriel. "You will go to your room this instant and not leave until I have summoned you."

"I would have left by now, ere I had the chance." He retorted.

Galadriel drummed her fingers for a moment, then pointed to one of the servers, then to Haldir, then thrust her thumb in the direction of the private sleeping quarters.

"You can not – leave me be!" demanded Haldir as the server tilted the chair backward and dragged it around the table and out of the room, taking with it a very disgruntled Haldir.

Celebrian silently placed her utensils and napkin on the table, slid off her chair, bowed slightly, then turned heel and ran from the room. Both Celeborn and Elrond stood in a planned attempt to chase after her, but once Elrond had caught Celeborn's narrowed gaze, he immediately sat back down.

"I do not suppose any of you would be interested to know what has been planned for desert." Galadriel waved one of the servers over that the meal might be cleared from the table, as all had stopped eating. All but Glorfindel, who was not eating, but merely partaking of the wine.

"I should think now would be a time best for us to excuse you of our presence." Gildor said as he stood, walked to Glorfindel, and pulled up the former Lord of Gondolin from his chair.

Glorfindel nodded. "Yes, now would be the best time." He said, purposely averting any glances from Elrond. "But, I think we will be taking with us the wine…"

Elrond and Galadriel sat in silence, muted by the most recent events. In time, Celeborn returned, but without his daughter. "She will not speak with me, she does nothing but weep into her pillows." He sighed, resuming his place at the now cleared table. "I know not what to do with her, though I am fairly certain about the fate of her brothers."

"Should we not together decide the fate of Haldir and Orophin?" suggested his wife, leaning toward him.

Celeborn nodded. "But I do not intend to be less than harsh with their punishment. Practically grown elves, such behavior is not tolerable."

Galadriel nodded, then turned to Elrond. "Will you go to her and see about what troubles her?"

"I dare not, unless…" Elrond trailed off, looking to Celeborn.

Celeborn looked between the two other elves, realizing of whom they spoke. "Ah…Celebrian." His eyes rested upon Elrond at first, who shifted uncomfortably, then to Galadriel. "You have foreseen it?" She nodded. "In your mirror?" Another nod. Celeborn looked again to Elrond. "She will not speak with me." He repeated. "Perhaps she might find she can confide in you." The elves of the golden wood departed to the rooms where Haldir and Orophin waited, while Elrond left in another direction.

--

When Galadriel and Celeborn came upon the brothers, they found that Orophin had helped Haldir out of his very awkward position, though the leggings and tunic Haldir had been wearing were still attached to the chair. He now had on a new set of leggings, though he had yet to find a new tunic. At present, the two sat upon Haldir's bed, grumbling about their misfortunes of the day.

"I expected to hear voices filled with remorse, not revengeful plottings. And most assuredly not against your sister." Celeborn shook his head in shame as both brothers bowed theirs. "Both of you, nearing adulthood – most of all you, Haldir, for you are closer, and I had thought more mature. Is it not you who accompanies me on rides to the Galadrim outposts?"

"Yes, my lord." Mumbled Haldir to the floor.

"And is it not you who even as a child insisted upon carrying with you a bow and arrows and learning how to use them, though they are not items of play for a youth?"

"Yes, my lord." Haldir answered again in a meek voice.

"And both of you, have you not been allowed always to sit at our table when we have visitors such as this, though even most grown elves are not allowed such status?"

Haldir did not answer, continuing only to hang his head. Orophin, on the other hand, raised his eyes to meet Celeborn's. The young elf had spilled tears, and they continued to flow down his cheeks, soaking into the fabric of his garments as they fell. "I am sorry, Ada." He sobbed. "I did not mean to cause harm. It was just that Haldir-"

"Haldir is becoming too great an influence on you, that I can see. And perhaps," added the elf lord, "Haldir is becoming too great an influence on himself."

Haldir looked up in question, still showing no remorse for his actions or words. Celeborn continued. "Though I have always loved and praised you both, when times came to discipline either of you, or in most cases both of you, I did little but make idle threats. Perhaps it is time for me to make good on my promise that neither of you will ever be too old to bend over my knee."

"You would not dare such a thing." Whispered Haldir.

"Galadriel," said Celeborn, turning to his wife, "would you be so kind as to find me a tree branch? A thin one, but one that is sturdy." Galadriel hesitated, then gave a quick nod and headed out of the room.

"I'm nearly as tall as you." Haldir argued, rising to his feet. This motion brought his height close to that of Celeborn, yet one could tell he was not yet a fully grown elf. "I really am much too big for you to 'bend over your knee'."

Celeborn thought about that for a moment. "Quiet true, now that you mention it. I suppose you shall just have to bend and grip a chair then." Advised Celeborn. "Unless, of course, you would rather just stand."

"But…but I'm a gift from the Valar!" Haldir fled to a corner of the room as Galadriel reappeared, keeping his backside facing the wall.

"A gift, perhaps, but at the moment, you prove yourself to be no prize." Pointed out Celeborn as he pulled the chair from the dining room into an open space. "Haldir, I shall give you to the count of three, and if I find you are still in that corner, I shall call for Glorfindel's assistance with you." Warned Celeborn. "One…Two…" Celeborn paused as he felt a hand upon his shoulder. "Ah, Galadriel, where is the branch?"

"I could not find one that suited your needs." She explained. "It would seem you will have to postpone sentencing."

"An entire forest, and there is not one stray branch to be found?" Galadriel nodded to Celeborn. "Odd, I was somehow still under the impression that I was the Lord of Lothlórien, but apparently that is not so."

Galadriel calmly moved her hand from his shoulder to his cheek, speaking in Quenya so as to keep the brothers from knowing her words. "Your anger shall pass as it always does, and it would grieve you to know you hurt either of them later. Punishing them in such a manner will not allow them to give thought to their actions, rather, it would stay them from doing so again out of fear and not wisdom. Truly, do you wish them to fear you?"

"I wish them to stop this nonsense."

"Perhaps you have already realized the answer to this problem." Galadriel switched back to Sindarin. "Perhaps Haldir's influence has been too great. Some time apart may allow both a better appreciation of one another so that when next they are together, their time will not be spent in such empty pursuits."

"You would send one of us away?" questioned Haldir in surprise.

Galadriel looked to Celeborn. "It would be for the benefit of all." He replied.

"Please, we have never been apart." Orophin said. "We will not play such pranks any longer. Never again!"

"Do you think Elrond might take one of them with him to Rivendell when he departs?" asked Celeborn.

"If I were he, I should say not. Although, perhaps he might, if it be Orophin." Galadriel paused. "There is always Thranduil."

More than one elf in the room whimpered at the thought, and Galadriel could not be sure her husband was not one of them. "Elrond is here now, I shall speak with him first. Let us find him now." Decided Celeborn. "Do not leave this room." He instructed the brothers, exiting with Galadriel.

"This is very, very not good." Concluded Haldir.

Orophin's fear was more tangible. "I do not want to live in Thranduil's caves. Or in the last homely house, for that matter. We have to convince Ada that we won't play pranks anymore."  
"But you know we will." Shrugged Haldir.

"Then we need to convince Ada that we won't play pranks anymore, and then find someone to blame when we do them." Reasoned Orophin.

"There is Celebrian." Haldir suggested. "We could make others think she is to blame."

"Nah, no one would believe it. She's too pretty." Sighed Orophin. "And she's a girl. What could she possibly do?"

"Lady Galadriel is a girl." Reminded Haldir. "And Glorfindel told me she helped cause all kinds of trouble between Valinor and Arda."

"Really? Wow." Orophin sighed. "Then it definitely won't work. There cannot be two troublemaking girls in one family."

"Hmm." Haldir pulled a fresh tunic from his dresser. "I guess we are hopeless then, for everyone else I know of is too old to blame. We shall truly have to stop playing pranks."

Orophin laid back on the bed. "What we need is someone new. Someone unsuspecting." Orophin say up abruptly. "I have it!"

"What now?" asked Haldir, pulling on the tunic.

"When you were lonely, you said you prayed to the Valar to send a brother, and so they sent me to you." Said Orophin.

Haldir smiled. "I think I know your plan, but I doubt the Valar would approve of it. I asked for you out of need, grief, and loneliness."

"When we pray to them, we'll just leave out the part about blaming him for our mischief." 

"They start out as babies, you know." Reminded Haldir. "We would still need to wait for him to get older."

Orophin crinkled his nose. "Babies tend to smell and make lots of noise. Can't we just pray for him to be bigger?"

Haldir was about to explain why wishing for a baby to be bigger did not always work to the liking of the wisher when voices were heard just outside the door. "Hush now, they're coming. Do not mention our plan. Don't even think about our plan – I fear sometimes the Lady can sense our thoughts." He said in a low voice.

--

Gently knocking upon the frame of the doorway, Elrond entered the room that Glorfindel had directed him to when he had asked where he might find Celebrian. Room was such an odd term for these structures, thought the elf lord, for though some had doors or windows, few walls of the conventional type bordered them, and so much was left open. Approaching the bed, Elrond opted instead to pull a large wooden rocker to the bedside.

"Go away, just go away." Insisted the she elf, head buried into the down filled pillows.

"Your pardon, I shall leave." Elrond said, standing up, deliberately as slow as possible. As he stepped toward the door, a hand caught his wrist. He turned, finding the tear-streaked face of Celebrian looking up at him.

"I am sorry if I have caused you to think me ridiculously juvenile." She apologized, releasing his wrist.

Elrond shook his head. "I believe I may have fled as well."

"But you did not." Accused Celebrian.

"It was not my brother who caused the embarrassment. It is not my family with whom I was eating. The circumstances are varied." Elrond rocked back in the chair as Celebrian retreated to her window. He watched her as she leaned slightly against the support of the frame, golden hair brushed back from her face by the wind. Shyly, he turned away when she looked at him.

"Do you dislike me? If so, I shall not bother you during your stay here." She offered.

Elrond shook his head. "Nay, there is nothing to dislike about you."

"Do you think me a child? I would not be offended if such is true."

"Nay, again. I see little use or need of the counting of years of an elf's life, for I would rather calculate the age by the level of maturity." Elrond said.

"Do you fear me, then?" Celebrian turned away after asking the question.

"I think I might fear your parents after this revelation on both our parts, but I see no reason I would fear you." Assured Elrond.

Celebrian sighed into the night air. "You have made no revelation."

"Have I not done so by coming here?" Elrond stood and crossed the room to stand next to Celebrian by the window. It surprised him to find how tall she was now that he stood next to her. "You have a tremendous amount of beauty, hold an incredible amount of knowledge, and above all possess a kind heart. There is not an elf in all of Arda that would not be blessed to find love with such a she-elf. Although I cannot say I am against the idea of being with you, I am…" he paused, "I am rather old. It might seem with so many elves younger than I, there may be one with which you would find more happiness.

"I see little use or need of the counting of years of an elf's life." Celebrian turned to face Elrond. "But I will not press further if you are uncomfortable with me."

Elrond swallowed finding his throat rather dry. "I would feel no discomfort. But I would ask formally for your permission to court you, for I would not wish for you to feel uneasy with the thought."

"I shall answer you thus." Celebrian lifted a hand to Elrond's cheek, pulling herself closer to the half-elf. Surprised at her boldness, Elrond swiftly wetted his lips and met Celebrian's, his emotions in a jumble of relief, astonishment, and passion. It was short, and yet sweet, and full of much promise. Elrond felt a blush crawl to his ears. "I shall take my leave and call for you in the morning for breakfast." He quickly turned to the door. Elrond left the room, feeling as if someone had stuffed his head completely full of cotton. Never before had he expected to know such emotions, and mixed as they were, pleasant they were also.

"Did you kiss her? Or did she kiss you? I couldn't tell." Glorfindel stepped out from the shadows, near empty bottle of wine in his hand. "Thanks for bringing Gildor with you, by the way." He said with a wink.

"How long have you been here?" questioned Elrond.

"I've stayed the entire time. The Lord and Lady were looking for you, but I told them I would relay the message. They wonder if you might take guardianship of one of their boys for a brief time, perhaps that the time apart would quell their need for such disobedience to their elders." Glorfindel looped his arm into Elrond's, leading him down the hallway. "I would have to advise that if you do, you choose Orophin. When he isn't with Haldir, he is quite the more compliant of the two."

"Have you taught him Westron?" asked Elrond.

Glorfindel shook his head, taking a drink from the bottle and offering it to Elrond. "That I have not. He didn't take to it or show the interest in it that Haldir did."

Elrond took the bottle, but did not drink. "Orophin will not easily adjust to the culture of Rivendell. Too many of our guests require us to speak Westron. He would be lost in the confusion. I will speak with the elder child." Elrond stopped, and handed the bottle back to Glorfindel. "This is your stop, I presume?"

"Hmm?" Glorfindel looked at the door, recognizing it to be the guest room that Gildor was in. "Ah, yes. You will keep me appraised of the situations at hand?"

"If you do not overhear them first yourself, you old eavesdropping orc." Joked the Lord of Imladris, allowing himself a brief smile.

"That's Mr. Old Eavesdropping * Balrog-Slaying * Orc, my lord." Smirked Glorfindel back as he knocked on the door.

Elrond patted the hero of Gondolin on the shoulder, then turned to find the room that the brothers shared.

--

It was not Celeborn who entered, nor Galadriel. Instead, both Haldir and Orophin straightened as Lord Elrond came through the doorway. He cleared his throat, and both of the brothers realized they were meant to stand upon his entrance. Cautiously, they slid off the bed to face him. He said nothing, and it was Haldir who spoke first.

"We are sorry for what we have done this day. You gave us no reason to act in such a manner, and yet we did. I more so than my brother. I apologize wholeheartedly for our actions."

"Repeat that, please. In Westron." Directed Elrond.

Haldir slowly translated his words, careful not to forget any of them as he did. When he finished, Elrond said nothing for some time, merely stroked his chin and made a pass around the room before returning to face them once again, answering in Westron. "You translate well, but your pronunciation is not well practiced. I am most impressed by the ability you do have to speak Westron. I would offer to you the opportunity to study in Imladris under the instruction of my chief advisor Erestor and myself, upon two conditions."

"May I know those conditions?" asked Haldir, intrigued by the unexpected offer.

"First, you shall remember that during your stay in Imladris, though you may be a guest, you will also be there as an apprentice, and will be expected to heed all commands given by myself or any other of your elders. I should expect no outbursts of the likes seen this evening. Second," continued Elrond, "you will need to come alone. Your brother still requires teaching, and Glorfindel is not yet returning to Rivendell. I require an answer by tomorrow at dinner, for proper planning for our return must be made." Elrond turned and left without another word.

"You're not going to go with him, are you?" Orophin asked.

Haldir sat down on the edge of the bed, glancing up at his brother. "The offer is tempting."

Orophin looked down at the floor sadly. "You would abandon me?"

"Surely, no, it would not be abandonment. I will return, it will only be for a short time." Haldir stood and hugged Orophin. "And, it would mean you would not have to live in Thranduil's caves."

Orophin smiled in spite of himself. "Perhaps there is better reason now for me to pray for a brother."

"We need to find Celebrian and apologize for-"

"I did nothing to Celebrian." Orophin interrupted. "I do not know what you said or did, but that is of your concern. I have never thought ill of her, though she never has taken a liking to me."

Haldir sighed. "I need to find Celebrian and apologize for what I said." He took a step toward the door, then turned back around. "In the morning."

Orophin crossed his arms. "Will you at least tell me what you said to her?"

Haldir flopped onto the bed, turning his head away from the light. "In the morning."

--

Celebrian tore another petal from the tiny flower she held. "He loves me…" Another petal was plucked and laid to rest upon the ground. "He doesn't love me…" yet another was taken from the stem. "He loves me…" She didn't like the idea of ruining the entire flower, so she counted the remaining petals and smiled, laughing to her self. "He loves me!" she announced to the water roaring down the Nimrodel.

That morning had been spent first at breakfast with those from the night before – but not Haldir or Orophin, for which she was thankful. She would not have appreciated their silly looks and jabs to each other under the table when she asked for Lord Elrond to pass round the syrup, or when they two first arrived together and he was kind enough to pull her chair out for her.

Scattered around where she sat were countless petals and half-plucked flowers. Not a single untouched stem remained, and she sighed, thinking her game over. Looking over the river, she grinned, seeing a fresh batch of blossoms on the opposite side.

Standing, she prepared to hop across the stones that peaked out of the water to reach the other bank. "Celebrian! The current is too swift!" The she-elf frowned and turned to see Haldir and Orophin approaching. Turning from them, Celebrian took the first step, placing her feet carefully from rock to rock. Behind, she heard their pace quicken. Nearing the other side, Celebrian smirked, and turned, preparing to say something defiant to Haldir. The slightest amount of inattentiveness was her undoing, as she slid from the wet stone and into the swift current.

Haldir leapt the rest of the distance to the water, diving in. Swimming with the current, it was only a few moments before he had caught up with Celebrian, who could do little more than attempt to float with the weight of her waterlogged dress. Haldir held firm to her waist with one arm, blocking debris and barriers with his free arm. Along the bank, Orophin ran, following their path until it brought them to a small pond that slowed the water's flow.

The youngest crouched as close to the edge as he could without falling in, and grasped Haldir's arm, then assisted in pulling both of the soaked elves out of the water.

"What were you trying to do?" asked Haldir after they had had the time to rest.

"Something silly." Said Celebrian, trying to shake the water off of herself.

"No doubt." Haldir retorted. "You are the silliest sister anyone could have!" he sighed as he twisted his wet hair in his hands.

"And I suppose you wouldn't mind being rid of a silly sister, would you?" pouted Celebrian.

"Nay, if that were true, I would not protect you so." Haldir sighed. "For had that been the case, we would merely have waved as you floated down the Nimrodel." He emphasized the point by waving an arm with exaggeration in the air. "See you later, Sis!"

Celebrian narrowed her eyes, crossed her arms, and then began to laugh. Haldir couldn't help but turn up the corners of his mouth, as did Orophin, and soon the three had dissolved into mad fits of giggles.

"We truly have been awful to one another." Celebrian finally managed. "I so much more than you."

Haldir shrugged. "I am sorry I was so…"

"Rude. Arrogant. Snobby. Asinine." Filled in Orophin, moving out of striking range.

"Pick one." Offered Haldir to Celebrian.

"I am sorry as well." Apologized Celebrian. "To you most of all, Orophin, for you showed me nothing but love, and I was ever so terrible to you."

Orophin stood and approached Celebrian. "Does that mean you won't refuse a hug now as you have in the past?" Celebrian held out her arms, but Orophin stepped back. "Not right now, you're all wet! But I shall begin collecting on many years of overdue hugs in the near future!" he promised.

"I spoke truth all those years ago when I said I do not have a brother." Celebrian told Haldir.

"Oh?" Haldir continued to wring out his hair, and did not appear surprised by the comment, but was at her second.

"I have two." She said, smiling with sadness. "I only wish I had seen as much earlier."

Haldir did not know what words to say, nor what reply should be made. Instead of using words, he used actions, and embraced Celebrian tightly. "And I have always had a sister," he said as he released her, "though quite a brat as best." He winked.

"At least that solves where you got it from." Orophin said to Haldir with a grin. Haldir and Celebrian exchanged a look, then both of them pushed Orophin into the Nimrodel.

"We might be able to stay our idea after all!" Orophin shouted with glee as he surfaced. "Celebrian may certainly be as much fun as another brother would."

"True," Haldir contemplated, "But we would not be able to easily place blame for some things on her, nor would we want to."

Celebrian looked between the brothers, confused. "What type of scheme do you plan now?"

Orophin bounded out of the water and cheerfully took hold of Celebrian's hands. "We are going to pray to the Valar for a brother." He announced, dancing around still grasping her hands. Celebrian laughed merrily before they stumbled to the ground. Haldir dropped down to the ground next to them making hushing sounds.

"Do not attract such attention! We are closer now to the city, and the Lord and Lady may tell us to stop if they find out our plan." Warned Haldir.

"But then we should start now!" exclaimed Orophin, shaking the water out of his mane of hair.

"I can help you!" offered Celebrian. She paused. "If you would let me."

"We would gladly accept your help in this matter." Orophin answered. "Where should we go to?"

Celebrian looked around. "Perhaps there, by those rocks. They are tall, if we knelt behind them, we would not be seen."

The trio scampered, less soggy now, behind the small boulders before giving the idea a second thought.

--

One of the Galadrim had alerted Celeborn that his three children were kneeling near the Nimrodel praying. At first, Celeborn did not see the harm in such an action, but soon the memories of years past flooded back, and he quickly excused himself from his meeting with Elrond to attend to the situation.

It did not take long to find them, and at first he simply watched. "You're not praying for a sister now, are you?" questioned Celeborn of the three knelt behind the rocks and brush.

"Nope." Replied Orophin. "Close, though." Haldir flung one hand over his brother's mouth, leaving the other in front of him as he continued his own prayers.

"A baby sister." Mused Celebrian. "That is not a bad idea."

Haldir's free hand clamped over Celebrian's mouth.

Celeborn was about to tell them all to find something else to do, but stayed himself, deciding the Valar would not send a child a third time.

--

The three young elves had fallen into reverie near the bank of the Nimrodel, after an afternoon of praying and an evening of exchanging stories. The sun caused them to rise, and after a brief swim, the trio headed back into the city. Before reaching the Great Mallorn at the center, they were greeted by an amused Glorfindel. "Show of hands, how many of you were praying to the Valar last night?"

"All of us were." Confirmed Celebrian. "Ada saw us and asked us."

Glorfindel retained his amusement. "Did he not stop you?"

"No." stated Haldir.

Glorfindel grinned. "Well, then, let me introduce you to the newest member of your family." The golden haired elf flew up the stairs, the others close to his heels as they went. Once in the main talan, Glorfindel led them to a spare bedroom, where among other elves, Celeborn, Galadriel, and Elrond were peering into a basinet.

"No more brothers, no more sisters." Announced Celeborn, not bothering to look up.

"Yes, Ada." Replied three voices near the door, to which Haldir added, "Another would be too many, anyhow. Only three can live comfortably in a single room talan."

Galadriel looked toward Haldir with curiosity. "Why would that matter?"

"When we move out, of course." He answered matter-of-factly. "One day, we will make ourselves useful in some respect, and we will need our space, and-" he was silenced by a look that told him now wasn't the best time to reveal his grand plans. "So…can we see him?"

A few of the other elves moved away to make room and Celeborn beckoned the three closer. After peering into the cradle, Haldir stamped a boot against the floor. "This is your fault." He said to Celeborn.

"Mine?" questioned the Lord with laughter. "Why is this my fault?"

"You put it into their heads to ask for a sister instead." Complained Haldir. "Rúmil is much too pretty for a brother."

"Rúmil?" questioned Elrond.

"He names them before they are born." Whispered Galadriel.

"There will be no more born." Warned Celeborn.

"I could pray for him to be uglier." Offered Orophin as an afterthought.

"No more praying!" shouted Celeborn.

Epilogue

Haldir did indeed take up Elrond upon his offer to obtain further schooling in Imladris. He spent the better part of a decade under the instruction of Erestor and Elrond.

Elrond formally asked Celeborn permission to court Celebrian, to which Celeborn harassed him a bit, warned him that Celebrian * was * , if he hadn't noticed, the daughter of Galadriel, and happily conceded before Elrond could truly give second thoughts to the idea.

Orophin, in fact, decided to pray for Rúmil to be 'bigger' anyhow. Haldir still grumbles today about the fact no one thought to pray for him to be taller than his brothers.

Rúmil turned out okay, despite everything that had to happen for him to get to Arda.

He secretly thinks himself to be much, much prettier than Glorfindel, no matter what anyone says.

Gildor would strongly disagree.

_The End_


End file.
